


Union of Heart

by nisiedraws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Class Differences, Comic, Digital Art, Illustrations, Industrial Revolution, Labor Strike, Labor Unions, M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: When the recently widowed Duke of Bridgewater discovers he has inherited a cotton mill where the workers are striking, he decides to investigate the conditions of the workers and meets the impulsive Edward Mann, the union leader for his mill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goosecathedral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosecathedral/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748173#workskin)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748245#workskin)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748269#workskin)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748296#workskin)


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748311#workskin)


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748449)


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748449#workskin)


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748497#workskin)


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698193/chapters/41748506#workskin)


	11. Chapter 11




End file.
